


a longing from deep within

by dnc31



Series: and they were roommates [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnc31/pseuds/dnc31
Summary: alex wants george.





	a longing from deep within

**Author's Note:**

> I disappear for close to two months and return with porn because of course I do. 
> 
> As usual, this was not beta'd. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Enjoy !! :)

Waking up with morning wood is always uncomfortable. Especially when George is home. _Especially_ when George is not just home, but awake and already out of bed.

But, Alex will admit there is a certain thrill to getting off with George around. He could walk in any moment and catch Alex. He could walk in any moment and not just catch Alex, but help him too. The idea of it sends a shiver through his body.

The idea, of course, is pure fantasy. But, Alex won’t deny he enjoys indulging in it. He won’t deny that the idea of George coming into his room, pulling Alex into his lap, and getting him off is certainly an agreeable idea. And _fuck_ , just thinking about it makes his already hard cock twitch in his boxers.

Shifting off his stomach and onto his back, Alex licks his right hand and shoves it down his tented boxers. He grips his cock and thumbs over the slit, letting out a small gasp as he does so.

Alex begins to stroke up and down the length of his cock. He tries to imagine the hand as George’s, ignoring the size difference of their hands. His roommate’s hands have become a new fixation of his. Long, thick, and far too calloused for a lawyer. Perfect for opening Alex up, wide, for what is surely a just as perfect cock.

Bucking up into his hand at that thought, Alex quietly whines. He continues to furiously stroke as he imagines fantasy George fucking Alex like he has wanted for so long. Fantasy George is rough, just like Alex wants. He leaves marks–hickies, bruises, and fingerprints.

But, in reality, George is probably soft. Careful and tender. Not because he is old school or just _old_ in general, but because of who he is.

Alex tries to revert back to thinking about fantasy George, but his brain won’t move away from the thought of how the real George would be in bed. Furthermore, his hand refuses to stop moving around his cock.

And, _okay_ , maybe soft isn’t bad. Maybe Alex would even like it. George would actually care about Alex as a partner and a person, not just as a quick fuck who never sees him again. As bad as it is to be thinking of his roommate and _friend_ this way, Alex can feel himself coming close to the edge.

He imagines how it would feel for George to set a slow pace. Imagines the slow, tender thrusts. Imagines the sounds George would make. It takes only those thoughts to push Alex over the edge, coming into his hand with a groan in his throat.

Alex wipes his sticky hand on his boxers and takes a few seconds to catch his breath. He slides the boxers off and throws them on the floor beside his hamper, intending to do laundry later.

Sliding off his bed, Alex fishes around his room for a clean pair of pants and eventually finds pajama bottoms that probably haven’t been washed in weeks. Regardless, they are better than the soiled boxers. Slipping into them, Alex exits his bedroom to face the day. To face George.


End file.
